Here We Go Again
by Channychanny
Summary: Sonny and Chad broke up. It may seem like it's the end of the world, but it's not. Life goes on for both of them. But how, exactly? What happens after Sonny sings the song? Will they get over each other or is this really the end of Channy? Find out in this story! Please read & review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or Here We Go Again**

Sonny sat on the sofa of her living room, her shoulders slumped. On the table in front of her sat photos of her and her ex-boyfriend, Chad, more commonly know as Chad Dylan Cooper or CDC.

She sighed as she stared sadly at the photo in her hands. It was a shot of her and Chad in front of a Christmas tree, and the we're looking into each other's eyes lovingly.

"No! What am I doing?" Sonny muttered suddenly. "I promised myself that I wouldn't be thinking about him...at all!" She grabbed the photos and stomped to the bin, tossing them all inside. Sonny walked back without so much as a second glance at the bin.

How does he always get under my skin? I swore that I'd never let him back in, Sonny thought . Her eyes lit up. "That sounded pretty good! Now...I'll just have to write it down somewhere."

Reaching for a pen, Sonny quickly scribbled down the lyrics. Ten minutes later, she had finished the verse.

"There! Per-fect," Sonny chirped, a wide grin spreading across her face. She shot up from the couch and dashed into her room to gab the guitar. She rushed back and picked up the piece of paper. Then she cleared her throat and began to play the opening chords. She opened her mouth and sang.

_"I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleaned you out of my head  
I tell you I love my heart  
And ignore all your messages_

_I tell everyone we got through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
Cause I break down every time you come around  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_So how do you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've know better than trying to let you go  
Cause here we go, go, go, go again_

_Hard as I try  
I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You'd think by now I'd know coz here we go, go, go, go again."_

Unbeknownst to Sonny, the door opened just a crack and a handsome face peeked in, deep blue eyes fixed intently on sonny_._

_"You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time you look at me_

_You hear only half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And now I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_So how do you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've know better than trying to let you go_  
_Cause here we go, go, go again"_

She ended the song with a wide smile.

"By any chance, does that song happen to be about me?"

Sonny nearly jumped out of her skin in shock. She turned around. "Gosh, Chad! What are you doing here?"

"Well, Sonny, if you must know, I was talking to your very young, very attractive neighbour upstairs." He indicated the ceiling. "Isn't that right, pumpkin?" He shouted, his hands cupped over his mouth, his head leant back.

There was an answering giggle. "Yeah, Sonny, then we heard your obnoxiously loud music. Like seriously, what is it with the loud guitar playing and singing?"

Chad suddenly looked horrified. "Are those pictures in the bin photos of me? Sonny, how could you throw mini-mes away? How could anyone be so heartless?" He rushed over to the bin and rescued his photos, straightening out any creases.

"Chad, please, go away. What are you even doing here?"

"Well, as I was saying, we heard your song so I decided to come check it out, so here I am, checking your music out. And it wasn't horrible since my ears are still fully intact, but seriously, Mel and I are trying to have a romantic dinner up there so please-"

"Get out!" Sonny shouted, her eyes flaming, pointing to the door.

"Well! I was going compliment you on your song but now-"

"OUT!"

"Well, fine!" When he got a glare instead of the response he had expected, Chad huffed indignantly and stomped over to the door, slamming it behind him.

"Yeah, real mature, Chad! See, maybe this is why I broke up with you!"

Sonny suddenly felt a lump in her throat when there was no reply even when she heard the door upstairs open and close.

Chad and Mel were having a romantic dinner? As in a date? Which led to boyfriend and girlfriend? Which led to love? Which led to even more love? Which led to potential marriage?

"And here I am, writing a stupid song about stupid Chad who I'm not over. Stupid me," she muttered softly so as to make sure that Chad and Mel couldn't hear her.

She blinked her eyes several times and sat back down on the couch. She picked up the sheet of paper with lyrics on it and looked it over, then threw it back onto the table. She shifted herself so that she was lying on the couch, arms crossed, and sighed sadly.

**Hey, everyone! :) So, this is going to be a new story about Channy, kind of like a sequel to the original TV show. It starts after New Girl. I know SWAC is kind of ancient now but still, please review and tell me whether I should continue or not. Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Has he really moved on?

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC **

Sonny walked into the dressing room, shutting the door behind her.

"Why are you all...not-Sonny?" Tawni, who was sitting at her vanity table, curling her hair, asked.

"Yeah, this is the first time you walked in here without your usual annoying, perky greeting," Zora slid the vent open and poked her head into the room.

Sonny slumped across the sofa, her face thunder-like. "Nothing. I just saw something I wish I hadn't."

Just then, Nico and Grady swaggered into the room. "Gosh, it's hot! Let's go get some fro-yo. Who's up for it?"

"Well. I need to get some parts for a new robot I'm building. So, sure!" Zora replied.

"I've got better things to do.. but yes." Ten points if you can guess who said that.

"Yeah, sure," Sonny replied with a half-hearted smile. The three girls stood up and they all left to get fro-yo from the cafeteria.

They chatted and laughed along the way. They all took a sideways glance at Sonny every now and then. She really didn't seem like herself. Even insensitive Nico and Grady could see that.

They got to the cafeteria and took their various seats at their usual table.

"Hey! Isn't that Cha-Woah, Woah, woah, wait. Grady, isn't that your soon-to-be girlfriend's hand he's holding?"

"Hey, you're right, that's Mel, Grady's crush. Well, you can't say You're surprised. I'm certainly not." Tawni let out a snort of laughter, which let to an outburst of mirth.

"What do you mean?" Grady spluttered hysterically. "You don't have the gift of pretty is what I mean."

Everyone's attention was so centered on Grady, Chad and Mel that nobody noticed Sonny's downcast face, or the fact that she was fighting back tears.

"Do not cry. Chad means nothing to me. Do NOT cry." Sonny repeated softly, mantra-like.

Even to her, the words sounded like a lie. A lie that she was trying to convince herself of. "I...I need to go to the washroom," Sonny mumbled, before fleeing to the toilet. In the toilet, Sonny tried frantically to stop the tears from flowing, but they just wouldn't obey her command. She pulled out a wad of tissues and attempted to staunch the flow of tears, but to no avail. She flopped onto the couch in front of her dressing room and continued crying.

"Why so saddd?" Zora suddenly materialised behind Sonny, startling her. "

"It's...it's...nothing." Sonny, torn between her heart and her brain, could not decide for the life of her what to do. Her heart told her to continue sobbing her eyes out and confess, while her brain told her to pretend that nothing was wrong and that she was just being emotional.

She went with the latter.

"So you expect me to believe that sunny, cheerful Sonny is just sitting here, weeping her eyes out because she is 'emotional'. Really?" Hearing the word 'really' just evoked more memories of Chad, and she started sobbing even harder, body rocking from side to side. By now, even freakishly smart Zora was at despair on what to do.

"You saw Chad and Mel. Need I explain anymore?" Sonny explained in between sobs.

"I knew it! You're not over him, are you?" Zora questioned. "No! I...I don't get it. I though Mel was supposed to help me get over Chad. I guess I was wrong." Sonny whispered dejectedly.

"Well, to be fair, she didn't know you still had feelings for him. If you want him back, ask Portlyn or someone to talk to him to find out if he feels the same was about you," Zora suggested wisely.

"I can't do that! Just because I'M not happy doesn't mean I'm going to mess up someone else's relationship!" Zora attempted to reply but Sonny cut her off,"They seem happy together and I'm not going to ruin that. I'll get over Chad. All I need is time." Sonny smiled forlornly and wiped her eyes, then took a deep breath and walked out out of the bathroom.

Zora looked at Sonny's retreating figure for a long moment, then shook her head sadly. Reaching into her pocket, she took out out her pet lizard, Fizoragerald and cooed,"Darling, you would never run away from me, right? C'mon, let's go get some frozen yoghurt."

She headed out after Sonny and saw her smiling brightly, but just a tad too artificially, walking out of the cafeteria. Zora sighed and joined Nico, Grady and Tawni at their table.

"What's with her?" Nico asked, pointing at the door with his half-eaten sausage. Apparently when Nico and Grady went to the cafeteria, they could not resist the temptation of sampling everything that looked edible..

"Look at Grady. Same problem," Zora replied. "Sonny's jealous of Chad because he gets to hold Mel's hand and she doesn't? I didn't know she was-" Zora slapped the back of Nico's head and cut him off. "No, genius, Sonny's jealous of Mel! She's not over Chad...yet."

"Innocent little Sonny just had to fall for Chad. She knew he was a player! You know, I really thought he had changed since he started, well, I'm just going to say this, dating Sonny," at this point, their faces all turned up in disgust and there were a few groans, "but apparently he's still the Chad Dylan Cooper we know and hate." Tawni said primly, while painstakingly dabbing at her lips with a napkin.

"You know what, guys. This is the perfect opportunity to get back at Chad. Not because we care so much about Sonny, it's just that since the day he won the award and totally dissed us, I've been dreaming of dumping his head in toilet water. Now we have reason to do it without seeming like sore losers. TO THE BATHROOM." Zora slammed her fist on the table and they all stood up. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at Zora, but they just continued to march to the bathroom for privacy.

"So, genius, what's the plan?" Tawni asked sarcastically while applying another coat of her favourite Coco Mocco Coco lipstick.

**So here is the second chapter :) thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier.. I've just been super busy. Anyway, please review! Bye! :)**


End file.
